1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to a system, method, and apparatus for signaling a weather condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain weather conditions, especially severe weather conditions, can adversely affect the safety of individuals located in the vicinity of the weather condition. Harm to individuals that are affected or potentially affected by a particular weather condition may be mitigated or prevented by notifying these individuals of the presence or existence of the weather condition. Such notification allows these individuals to take appropriate safety precautions.